Inferno
by Damnthenamedoesntfit
Summary: "So you vomit lava and use Jiraiken (landmine fist)…isn't that overpowered?" Shisui asks with a frown. "And the sharingan isn't overpowered?" She snaps defensively. He pauses. "…good point."


Murasaki is many things- a pyromaniac and bloodthirsty person included- but a coward she is not.

Neither is she smart. She's intelligent, but not smart. There's a difference.

She has done many stupid things in her life that have led her up to this point, but she can't say she regrets anything. Murasaki is a go-with-the-flow type of person. Young, wild and free is probably the best way to describe her…along with impatient and impudent.

She loved explosions too. If explosions were taken and remade into a man, he would be hot, dangerous, and pleasing to the senses, the type of man Murasaki liked most (Shisui fit the criteria too but _let's not go into that yet_ ).

* * *

She first found her talent when she had been watching a jonin practice his taijutsu on a steel dummy. Now if you're thinking that you read it wrong, no, I did say _steel dummy_. For a very good reason too. Every time his fists or feet made contact with the dummy, explosions donated. It was Bakuton in its finest form (Deidara would say otherwise though). His name was Gari.

Being a nameless orphan with odd violet hair and eyes, whom lived in the slums as a street rat, very little could impress her. She had seen people get murdered in the red light district (and murdered a few herself), and picked oblivious shinobi pockets clean, but this however impressed her.

Like, _really_ impressed her. To the point that she tried it out herself. Which was a stupid thing to do.

 _A really, really stupid thing to do._

Because she doesn't _even know_ if she has a Kekkei Genkai and what it might be. A punch to the trunk of the tree she was hiding in, and an explosion later, she found herself smouldering at the feet of the jonin with a grin on her face.

This earned her an early explosion corps recruitment and a side trip to the hospital. It also brought up a topic that the Tsuchikage had to address the shinobi about. Iwa didn't need the other villages to have their own little explosion corps.

 _"Please keep it tucked in your pants. If you're_ _ **that**_ _desperate, at least wear a condom."_

* * *

That side trip that she took the hospital? Turns out her blood tests showed that she had _another_ Kekkei Genkai. Murasaki didn't believe the medics when they told her. Only when she ate the hospital food and went running to the toilet did she believe them. Vomiting lava wasn't exactly the best way to find out. That, or the hospital food was _that_ bad. The toilet didn't survive either.

Bakuton would have been enough, but she did sort of see the appeal of Yoton. The more things that she could burn the better. Except for the fact that she couldn't control her Yoton like her Bakuton. Her Yoton didn't resurface again until her late teens, but her Bakuton was much better.

Murasaki's early recruitment into the Explosion corps was sort of a cheat. She tells herself that it isn't a _cheat_ , just a head start. The corps trained her in the basics of being a shinobi and more extensively in the use of explosions and Bakuton.

She found that Bakuton wasn't only limited to direct contact, but also infusing it into chakra conductive equipment. One of the even younger recruits, Deidara, was especially skilled in this area, claiming his explosions to be art. Murasaki sort of agreed with Deidara about 'Explosion is art' thing, but she found that the aftermath of the explosion was better than the explosion itself.

* * *

Murasaki loses her left eye during a clash a Kiri-nin. She burns the man's face off just as the senbon enters her violet iris. It's an inch away from entering her brain and killing her. She screams, and there is so much blood. Her teammates take her back to Iwagakure, but it's too late to save her eye. They give her a glass one instead and an eye patch.

She had taken to killing any Kiri-nin she came across.

* * *

Murasaki is sixteen when she defects. Both her teammates have died and so did Gari. There is nothing anchoring her to Iwagakure. She leaves, bombing the Explosion corps headquarters and killing dozens in the way of her freedom. The Tsuchikage gives her an S-rank status as a missing-nin. She begins her new life as a mercenary for hire and a part time terrorist.

The Akatsuki find her in a month.

* * *

A small sneak peek. Murasaki is kinda Mary-sueish, but I suck at drawing out character development and like to get straight to the point. Naruto needs more female missing-nin anyway. Tell me what you think in a review ;)


End file.
